Returning to Destiny
by Mistress Moitie
Summary: A jealous power manifests itself bent on destroying a connection two individuals share, and a celebratory reunion seven years after the defeat of Ganondorf may not be what it seems when it causes a whirlwind of surprising events for the Hero of Time and the last of the Sheikah. Link/Male!Sheik ON HIATUS (sorry)
1. The Sanctuary

**Some notes before reading:**

General Disclaimer:

This goes for every chapter posted hereafter. I do not own The Legend of Zelda or its characters, locations, etc. I am just a huge fan and playing the games just simply isn't enough to satisfy my cravings.

Any artistic liberties taken are only to enhance what my vision is for this story. This also involves whatever pertains to Link/Male Sheik. If you don't like it, simply stop reading. I can't please everyone and if this isn't for you, that's fine. I don't mean to offend anyone. For the rest of you, please enjoy what I'm tentatively calling:

**Returning to Destiny**

* * *

><p>Seven years had passed since the Princess Zelda, Hero of Time, and the Six Sages sealed the King of Thieves in his abysmal prison. The land and its people had suffered greatly. However, flowers and trees had begun to flourish across the plains with help from the fairies, cultivating the fields with seeds from the Goddess Din. Hyrule Castle stood glorious once more, being rebuilt in half the time it took originally, and the citizens could once again call the Land of Hyrule home. What better time than now to celebrate the astounding deeds of many, and particularly the few who saved them all?<p>

* * *

><p>A soft melody from an ocarina whispered through the leaves and branches of the forest. Sunlight, normally somewhat indistinguishable, broke through the canopy of trees, cascading into faint beams of light that finished their journey glistening atop a small pond. This is where Link had made his sanctuary. Here he could be alone. On a tree stump situated in the center of the glade, Link sat and played, his fingers moving expertly across the instrument, playing a song that communicated with the forest. Or at least he felt like it did. He would listen to the sounds of the wind through the trees, his keen sense of hearing picking up what others could not, and it spoke to him. This was how he answered. He had removed his boots some time ago, and his toes dipped slightly into the pond next to which he sat. He felt at one with the forest here. Welcomed. Even though the discovery was made that we was not Kokiri, he thought to himself that maybe he respected this place more than most true-blood would even think to. Navi the fairy sat comfortably on a lily pad, her head rested in her hands, eyes closed. She meditated. Link's ocarina relaxed her. Epona was not far off, resting as well, lying nuzzled in a bed of fallen leaves. Here they were, the three who had endured so much together, and whose bond had not faded even after they were no longer needed to remain companions. They all shared the burden, the weight, of what had transpired. Even after seven long years, the scars and the memories lingered.<p>

Link played the final note of the melody, and stared ahead, contemplating, ocarina still poised as if to resume playing. His eyes focused for a moment, on nothing in particular, and as if snapping back into reality, he finally rested his hands and ocarina in his lap. This happened often. Coming in and out of the here and now. Sometimes he would go nowhere, other times, the past. He closed his eyes, basking in the darkness beneath them. How could he have even been demanded to return to his childhood? Zelda wanted him to. She felt guilty for her mistakes. He refused. She hadn't the faintest idea of what he had went through. How much, and how quickly, he had changed. How he had needed to change. The darkness that had encompassed his life then; few knew how to relate. Link understood that. He never expected anyone to sympathize with him. He was only fulfilling his destiny. A second thought or hesitation of any action or request of him on behalf of the kingdom of Hyrule thereafter never came forth into his mind. The only one who came close to understanding, was the Sheikah. _Sheik_. Through only their eyes, the window to their souls, they were able to ascertain their similar situations. Even during their first meeting in the Temple of Time, Link sensed it. An obligation. They both were obligated, and they both sympathized with each other, not outwardly at first, but in time. They were men.. warriors. Yet beneath the exterior, both men knew.

His eyes opened. The sanctuary returned. Link sighed and returned the ocarina to its pouch. He gazed around, checking on his companions. Both were napping peacefully. He stood and began walking barefoot across the grass to his boots, which he had situated next to a nearby tree along with his Hylian Shield, Master Sword, quiver, arrows, and his other many belongings. The quiver came next, which he slipped over his head, carefully as to not disrupt his hat, and the strap rested neatly across his chest. The more he put on, the more like himself he felt.

He heard something then, not too far off in the distance. An animal? He paused for a moment and turned slightly, eyes narrowing. It came then, swooping beneath the trees and landed on a branch quite close in proximity. It didn't surprise Link. Nothing did anymore, really. The bird sat still, observing. Link observed it as well. He raised an eyebrow. The animal had something around its neck, a ribbon of sorts, purple in color. Strung on it was a sealed envelope and next to it, a gold charm. The Crest of Hyrule. It reflected the light as if holy in nature. A sudden rush of emotions was felt then by the hero, both good and bad. Had he not disappeared into obscurity? Did Hyrule need him once again? Was the Princess not finished, even after their awkward parting two years ago? Zelda. Too much had happened after the war. He was liked too much by the Princess herself and the Royal Family, and then they started expecting things. He was the Hero of Time, different from everyone, his experiences had made him that way. He was a free-spirit of the forest, untamed. Even in these peaceful times, he had a purpose. Not the same, but still, a purpose. For some reason at that very moment he longed for an adventure. Craved it. It hit him in the chest like a dagger.

The bird only looked at him as Link snapped back into reality and moved cautiously toward its neck. Link hesitated for a moment, catching the bird's eyes and waiting for any sort of reaction. There was none. He pulled on the ribbon gently, which came loose easily enough. The bird then began flapping its wings, mission fulfilled, and took off above the trees.

He held the letter in his hands for a moment, analyzing it. The front read nothing, and on the back, a wax seal with the crest yet again. The paper was torn on the edges and marks from the bird's beak were visible in the center. Link mused that it may have proven difficult, locating his whereabouts. The letter showed some visible wear and tear. He placed his thumbs then on the center of the seal and snapped them back, causing the wax to crack down the middle. Link unfolded the parchment and settled his eyes on the delicate script inked before him.

_To Link the Hero of Time, Saviour of Hyrule, Chosen Benefactor of the Triforce of Courage_

_It has been some time since we have last spoken, much less looked upon each other, face to face._

_However, I still possess an item of yours, which has proven useful as its scent is the only lead my faithful bird has in which to locate you. I hope it finds you well._

_I do not know where you are, the people of Hyrule do not know where you are, yet we remember your courage everyday. Without you.. all would have been lost. Children in town masquerade as you, they want to be you. Hear of you. See you. Their parents tell them bedside stories about your heroic quests and deeds. Not to mention my father. He asks of you almost everyday it seems. I will not write much of myself as I put my feelings and needs last, but I wonder what it would be like to see you in the flesh once more?_

_I have digressed. This letter is an invitation. An invitation to celebrate Hyrule's victorious. Not only you are invited. I have sent this letter to the many who helped end the war. Expect to see many familiar faces. The Gerudo have changed somewhat over time, and have opened up their valley to our celebration._  
><em>Please come as you are. Stay for a while and regain the friendships you have lost over time.<em>

_The celebration begins with feasting and drinking, on the first night of the next Labors Cycle† at nightfall._  
><em>It would be a delight and surprise to all those attending if you would be so inclined to join us.<em>

_I look forward to seeing you again, Link._

_Princess Zelda of Hyrule_

He read the letter three times. He wasn't sure what to make of it at first. He decided then to sit, and did so quite quickly on the forest floor beneath him. The sun was beginning to set. He held the letter in his hands, and most would think he was reading it yet again, however his eyes were only blank, staring off into the calligraphy. Navi came and rested on his left shoulder. The fairy perched her hands on his skin and leaned forward, assessing the invitation.

"So we've been found, haven't we?", the fairy thought out loud, with a hint of sadness.

Link lowered the parchment slightly and turned to focus on the small creature, his eyes darker in hue than their normally captivating shade of blue. "Hyrule is only so vast, Navi. The Princess and her flock of messenger birds have prevailed." Link managed to smile slightly, his eyes lifting to the sky above as he contemplated Zelda's actions. He sighed. Navi flew to his other shoulder, and rested a tiny hand on his cheek. He looked down at her as she spoke to him.

"It was unavoidable, our discovery. Just like the Royal Family, to bother those who would rather be left alone. They're good at that!" She landed in a huff on his shoulder again, arms folded, a look of discontent.

Link handed her a small berry from a nearby plant, and she took it happily, biting a chunk the size of a speck out of its center. He focused on his surroundings, taking in the sights and smells of the place where he felt the happiest. He felt that tug though, again in his chest. His mind flashed to a consecutive memory of seven years past, playing out in high speed in his brain. The clash of the Master Sword against an enemy's blade, the burning sensation rippling throughout his muscles from the strenuous contact. The perilous adventure; leaping, dashing.. surviving. The surge of emotion in his heart; fear, excitement, passion all convoluted together into a high that he lived on then, everyday of his life.

Navi fluttered in front of him, causing him to focus again on the events on hand. She had a look of concern on her face. "Link, were you thinking again? About the past..?" She prodded gently.

Link lifted his left hand and the fairy landed on top, standing with an inquisitive expression.

He smiled at her. "I am always thinking, you know that, Navi." His expression fell a bit when he added, "It is happening more and more frequently.. the memories invading my mind. Some of them aren't even my own. I do not know where they come from." His hand gestured outwards, towards a space in front of him, and he continued. "It is like they stretch further back beyond what I even should be capable of remembering." He stopped then, hand dropping weightlessly into his lap, waiting in silence for the fairy to tell him everything he needed to do. Like she used to. Years ago.

Navi sat down then, on Link's hand, and paused for a moment before responding.

"You need to get out of the forest for a while, Link. We all do." She motioned to herself and Epona.

"Are you suggesting I accept the invitation...?" His voice trailed off, following her gaze to the sleeping horse. _Epona would love to race across the fields once again, _he thought to himself, almost sadly.

The fairy then pointed directly at him, and in a haughty stance replied, "You must accept the invitation."

"Do you know something I do not?" Link narrowed one eye suspiciously at Navi.

She giggled. "Yes, I do. It's about time you followed my orders once again."

Link chuckled softly, setting the fairy down as he removed his hat, laying it gently on the forest floor beside her. She fluttered to it, and landed gracefully, her blue aura flickered a bit, then faded out slightly as she relaxed into the fabric. He folded his arms behind his head, and in one quick motion, fell backwards onto the grass and settled comfortably, eyes focused intently on the darkening sky high above the tree tops. He felt like sleeping outside tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please let me know what you think so far!

†The Labors Cycle, from what I have read, is how people in the Middle Ages differentiated months. Please correct me if there is a better term.


	2. Preparations

Thank you's to **Rinael**, **Kyuubi**, and **FreshPrinceLover** for being so very kind to review the first chapter.

* * *

><p>The arrow hit the mark effortlessly, wedged deep within the now splintered bark of the tree. Link's right eye slowly opened and he smiled proudly as he lowered his bow and assessed his markmanship.<p>

"That's thirty shots now in a row and I haven't missed one yet! I was worried there for a bit while warming up earlier, but it looks like I've still got it. Navi," Link paused shortly as he whirled around in place looking for the fairy to gloat to. "Navi, did you see?"

"Big deal," muttered the fairy, only slightly raising her head and eyes to the aforementioned targets. "I've seen you shoot thirty Skulltulas in a matter of seconds, hitting each directly on the marks on their backs. Your aim is good, but your speed has suffered." Navi knew she was being hard on him, and although not being entirely serious in her remarks, she wholeheartedly wanted to see Link in top form for the celebration. Who knew what sort of competitions sparked from friendly rivalry would ensue, and she sincerely wished for Link to flatten them all.

Link shook his head in frustration, taking a moment to wipe the accumulating sweat from underneath his bangs. It had been two days since the letter from Princess Zelda had arrived in his possession, and he had decided to take some time before venturing off to brush up on his skills. He had already sorted through which of his belongings would be brought along for the journey (which weren't much) and tended to Epona to make sure she was ready for the ride ahead. At sunrise they would begin traveling onward to Gerudo Valley.

The thought of the trip ahead sent a tingling sensation through his veins. His heart had started beating faster over the past couple of days, which he assumed was from the anticipation, however there was another feeling there, one he couldn't quite grasp. Earlier he had sat in the grass, polishing his blade, when thoughts began infiltrating his mind. Thoughts of the celebration. Thoughts of who would be attending. The names and faces ran through his head as he searched his memories of all those he had encountered throughout his life. A face and a name washed over his brain then; it sent sharp slices of anxiety through his stomach and up to his heart. He remembered a goodbye, a soft touch of fingers that lingered only for a second. A darkened hallway, a fleeting second of opportunity that came and went as the figure disappeared from vision. In present time his eyes had shut harder, increasing the darkness behind the lids. Perhaps it was in that blackness that the memory grew clearer.

_The hallway was slightly damp and cold, illuminated only by sconces hung across its walls. It was quiet. Around midnight. Everyone in the castle had fallen asleep hours ago. He couldn't, however. The stress of recent events had him too preoccupied. He walked quietly on the stone floors, hand brushing lightly against the wall, guiding his steps. Suddenly a figure in the shadows grabbed him and pulled him into a corridor, a hand brought up over his mouth._

_"Do not be alarmed," the voice whispered._

_Link was whisked around to face the perpetrator._

_Hands were then on Link's arms, holding him close. Keeping him in place. Firmly._

_The figure stared with an intense ferocity, mulling over thoughts and trying to turn them into words._

_"I do not understand the power you have over me." Link could feel the other's soft breath near his ear. "It keeps me prisoner and it drives me mad." Fingers clenched tighter around Link's arms. Bodies pressed closer. "I will not be permitted to stay in this castle and watch Zelda try to have her way with you. You are not meant to wither away and die in this.. place. You will, I assure you." A hand then moved to Link's chest, pushing him back slowly against the wall._

_Link stood motionless for a moment, eyes narrowed, a piercing stare. He grabbed the figure's hand and body and twisted them around, switching places. He was now in control. He leaned in, lips only inches away. "I do nothing because it is my destiny to aid Hyrule. You," he raised a hand and placed it on the wall against the figure's head, "are the one who fed me the stories and prophecies and made it such a big fucking deal to honor this land, the goddesses. Now, you want me to abandon it? Why?" He waited, eyes watering slightly, focusing on the other's eyes intently._

_"Leave with me," the figure said quietly. Eyes searching._

_"What?"_

_The voice was persistent. "You are not hard of hearing, Hero."_

_The heat was intense. His head hurt._

_"Leave with me." A second time. "It will not take long for the Princess to discover where you retreat to every night. When she does, it will be too late." The voice paused. "Meet me in the courtyard after dusk." At this, the figure pushed slightly forward, hands reaching at Link's tunic, grasping the fabric between slender fingers, and finally separating the two. Eyes returned looks full of hidden understanding. Hands were then placed into Link's, clutching tightly, then releasing as the figure wordlessly turned and vanished into the darkness of the hallway._

* * *

><p>The Princess Zelda handed the final satchel containing her personal effects to her handmaiden. The sun had been gleaming down intensely all day and she felt as if it only took a few moments for her to break a sweat. All around servants and castle guards were busily preparing the caravan for its trip across Hyrule Field. Zelda brought a paper fan to her face and began flapping it wildly, trying to issue forth a bit of breeze on this unusually warm day. She was excited however, hoping to see her efforts of rejoining Hyrule's infamous turn out to be a success. She sat on a bench next to a topiary located nearby, and brought out some official documents that needed to be signed before the excursion. Her mind wandered.<p>

She was nervous, that she figured to be expected. Would the Hero of Time show himself? She laughed internally at herself. Silly, to be so consumed by a mere thought. It had been bugging her though, ever since she had sent her bird off with the invitation. She allowed herself to think of him; sun-kissed locks and slightly tanned skin, faithful gaze and endearing spirit. Tunic in shade of the forest, fabric light and form fitting.. muscles beneath the white undershirt, the way said shirt also tied loosely near his neck.. She had to mentally stop herself. She could continue, admittedly. No wonder she had never found herself a suitor. She was too busy living in her head.

Seven years ago, when Link had refused to return back in time, she had wondered why. Of course, the Princess had thought one of the pressing reasons for him to stay, was her. She had held a grand celebration of Hyrule's victory soon after, with the Hero of Time as its guest of honor. Her loyal confidant at the time, Sheik, had suggested she offer Link a proper room inside the castle; a place to call his own. No doubt Link had deserved such luxury. He was, after all, the reason she was alive. She had trusted Sheik with her very soul. He had guided the Hero through the trials perfectly and kept a close eye at all times. Sheik would always report back. He was a Sheikah, and serving her was his life's sole purpose.

Often times she would try to catch Link alone, whether it be outside in the gardens or while he was roaming the castle halls. Sheik was never far behind the Hero. She wondered then, why he still had such an interest when Link was no longer his given priority? She would peer out her bedroom window to view the two lazily wandering the garden paths; the Sheikah walking quietly, serious as ever, with Link following behind, a beat to his step and small smile on his face. Sometimes when she would hear the Hero playing his ocarina underneath the gazebo at night, she would sneak outside to catch some alone time with him. More often than not, she would soon hear a lyre join in the melody, and she knew that the Sheikah had gotten to him first.

One particular day, while she was dressing for an occasion, she questioned Sheik. He was quietly standing by as she fretted about what to wear. Possibly the stress was what gave her the nerve.

_"Why do you, Sheik, take such an interest in the Hero of Time, even after your obligations to do so have ended quite some time ago?" She pretended to ask without any sort of emotion what so ever, pinning some flowers to her already finished hair, focusing intently on her reflection in the mirror._

_She saw the Sheikah in the mirror as well, his lithe figure gracefully and cautiously moving a few steps toward the Princess. His hands were behind his back, he stood tall and confident. He was an enigma._

_His silken voice issued forth calmly from the lips beneath his cowl. "It is my duty to serve the Princess Zelda, and in serving you I aim to protect you and also those important to you."_

_Zelda laughed. "Oh Sheik, I do not think the Hero of Time needs your protection anymore! He has, after all, rid us from the evil plaguing the land, so I doubt there is anything out there that he could not handle by himself, don't you agree?" She smiled, continuing her with hair._

_Sheik moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "I do not doubt his abilities, your highness."_

_Zelda met his eyes in the mirror's reflection. "I know you do not doubt him, however, I wonder of the thoughts behind your actions on occasion."_

_The grip on her shoulder tightened._

_"Wondering about falsities can burden a Princesses mind and cause her to lose sight of her duties, therefore hindering her ability to rule effectively."_

She thought about what he had said often. Even now. Thinking about Sheik always made her a bit anxious. It didn't help that their parting had been awkward, to say the least. Zelda had a habit of letting past regrets overwhelm her. She mulled over this as she entered the caravan, sitting gracefully amidst pillows and cushions of purple satin. The large group of royalty, soldiers, and servants then departed, en route to Gerudo Valley. Her eyes focused outward as she gazed upon the first glimpses of the fields of Hyrule.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerudo Fortress - Nightfall<strong>

The music could be heard well outside the valley. It was a beautiful night. The dark starry sky only held a few visible clouds, and the moon was full and low, casting an atmospheric glow on the rooftops. The first night of celebrations were just beginning.

Near the back of the fortress, one location in particular was bustling with energy.

The room was faintly lit. Dozens of ornately decorated lanterns strung illuminated; their flames dancing and revealing the shadows of the patrons enjoying their drinks for the night. Smoke permeated throughout the air, creating gentle wisps around faces and fingers. A simple melody could be heard: an ancient Gerudo tune consisting of a tenor pipe and tabor completed the ambience; its lone and rhythmic beat oozing the combined sensuality and history of the expansive desert and deity for which the tavern was named. The Goddess of the Sand, or "The Goddess" for short, opens its doors when the last gleaming rays of the sun sinks beneath the sand dunes of the Haunted Wasteland.

One patron in particular chose a seat in the far corners of the tavern. The light from the lanterns did not reach this point. In the shadows he watched. Waiting. There was no need to be seen or to alert anyone of his presence, yet. He shifted his gaze to the center of the room near the back, where a few large chairs had been arranged. In the middle one, sat the Princess Zelda. Her posture was tall and guarded, hands elegantly positioned in her lap, chin high. Her eyes surveyed the room. There seemed to be an anxiety deep within the irises. Yet the music was reaching her, that he could tell. Her head bobbed ever so slightly and a small smile could be seen at the corner of her lips. Not that anyone less perceptive would notice. He hoped she would start drinking soon, if only to alleviate herself from her constant morosity.

Every so often the doors to the tavern would gust open, followed by another traveler and a fair amount of dust. It was interesting to see so many familiar faces. Normally, this wouldn't be the type of place Sheik would spend his time at. However, the letter he received was far too intriguing to pass up.

_He had been surveying the desert when the bird landed on a flag marker nearby. It stood still and watched him. Sheik had held out an arm soon after, and the bird obeyed, flying low and landing deftly on his forearm. He took the letter and opened it._

_To Sheik, Last of the Sheikah, Guardian of the Shadows, Trusted Friend and Ally_

_I hope that you will read this letter with the same sincerity that I have given in writing it._  
><em>We had spent many years together, and even though they came to an end abruptly, I wish for you to know that I still hold a place in my heart for you that is occupied by none other.<em>

_It has been too long that our friends and allies have faded into obscurity. I am holding a celebration in honor of all those who fought for Hyrule seven years ago, and I am inviting you, because I wish for everyone to know how important you were in this fight._

_The celebration begins with feasting and drinking at Gerudo Valley, on the first night of the next Labors Cycle at nightfall._  
><em>It would be a delight and surprise to all those attending if you would be so inclined to join us.<em>

_You might be surprised at who you may run into._

_Princess Zelda of Hyrule_

**You might be surprised at who you may run into.**

What did she mean?

He thought back to all who he remembered throughout his extensive lifetime. One image had stayed in his mind. That image was the sole reason he had decided to accept the invitation.

It was the sole reason he was here tonight.

The doors to The Goddess opened again, dust mixed with night air swirling into the tavern. A cloaked figure entered, and the music stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Am trying to make the chapters longer as I progress. Was pressed for time. I hope you enjoy nevertheless! Please let me know your thoughts on how it's going so far. Thank you!


	3. The Past

**Hyrule Castle Courtyard - Seven Years Prior**

The moon had risen and the castle courtyard was dark, save for the tiny fireflies huddled near the abundance of plants and the  
>torches along the stone paved walkways. The sky was clear on this night, and the stars could be seen twinkling, shining in the<br>vastness above. All was quiet, save for a soothing yet lonely lyre, being plucked by someone in the darkness.

The instrument's song grew louder as Link approached the Sheikah underneath the gazebo in the center of the courtyard's garden. Sheik  
>sat on one of the perches, back against one of the frames, with a leg up on the banister and the other down near the floor swaying<br>gently. His head tilted slightly downwards, lyre cradled in his hands. Link crossed the steps leading into the gazebo quietly,  
>carefully closing the distance between himself and the Sheikah. Sheik continued playing his lyre until the song had reached<br>completion. He knew Link had arrived, but said nothing.

"Sheik." Link announced his presence softly.

The Sheikah began strumming his lyre again absent-mindedly. He gazed up at the Hero. It was dark but he could still make out his  
>outline and certain facial features. Light from the torches nearby reflected in the Hylian's eyes. Link smelled of something like<br>forest musk; earthy, fresh, and wild. His closeness was permeable; it brought a heat throughout the Sheikah's body. It burned inside  
>his chest.<p>

"You've come," Sheik said quietly. He could make out a smile on Link's face as the words were heard.

"Since when do I disobey the words of a Sheikah?" Link teased.

Sheik turned more to face the Hero fully. Link leaned casually beside him.

"It is not about obeying words. It is about obeying the heart." Sheik's hand gestured to his own heart and the other reached out,  
>gently resting on Link's chest, the moment fleeting. Red eyes glanced into Link's with fierceness.<p>

"Since when do I use my head over my heart? Have you known me to do such a thing?" A smirk. Link's closeness was becoming tangible.

"I have known your heart to make inane decisions, leading you into trouble and sometimes even close to death." The Sheikah set his  
>lyre down on the floor of the gazebo.<p>

"Is that what you have planned for me here? A death trap?" Link surveyed the scenery sarcastically.

Shiek stood up from the banister, reaching almost Link's height in stature. "Would you rather die with a Sheikah by your side or die  
>as a lonely husband to the Princess of Hyrule?"<p>

Silence.

Link pretended to ponder the question. "I would rather _not_ die, thank you." He smiled again. It was intoxicating.

Sheik removed his glance from Link's eyes down to the Hero's chest, bringing one hand up again, fingers trailing gently on the fabric  
>of the tunic, beginning from the belt and moving upwards. "Does it pain you so much to be serious for once?"<p>

"If I wasn't serious, I would not be here." Link took ahold of the Sheikah's wandering hand. Firmly. The Hero was feeling bold  
>tonight. "Is it painful for you to always be serious?"<p>

Sheik met Link's eyes once more. He was familiar with the Hylian's playful banter. "I am only gravely serious about a few certain  
>things...<p>

... my heritage, my duty, and_ you_."

"Hmm.." Link contemplated, as he toyed with the Sheikah's delicate fingers. The space between the two bodies had closed. A sound  
>escaped Sheik's lips then that wasn't quite a word.<p>

"Yes..?" Link had heard the slight gasp. He hovered over the smaller man's frame.

The Sheikah was losing control. Link was enjoying it. "You seem not yourself, oh wise and mighty Sheikah. Is everything all  
>right?"<p>

"You seem to be seducing me, Hero."

"Is that what I am doing?" Link wrapped his right arm around Sheik's back and brought him into a tight hold.

"It looks that way." The Sheikah raised his eyebrows. Yet he didn't struggle. Link was strong, and it was arousing being manhandled  
>by the Hero of Time.<p>

"Do you want me to stop?" Link's face was only inches away from Sheik's, the cowl really being the only obstruction.

Sheik had a second-long inner battle with himself. The lack of control was a bit infuriating. He had been so good at playing  
>nonchalant! Sure, they had spent years together and this wasn't the first time they had reached out for one another, but he felt like<br>at this particular moment, it was different. There was no excuse to be had. They weren't battle weary or fearful for their lives.  
>Almost as if his mouth had a mind of its own, his response to Link's question blurted out.<p>

"No." So much for being the wiser.

There was a moment of surprise in the Hylian's eyes. Sheik had noticed this, and took advantage. He pulled his cowl down, and in one  
>swift motion grabbed Link's head with both hands, and met their lips together in a smoldering, violent kiss. Link's body was rigid at<br>first; arms stiff around the Sheikah, shock taking over all bodily functions for a moment.

If Link seemed surprised, even more so was the Princess Zelda. She had been watching. She wasn't sure if she should scream, cry, or  
>begin yelling. She chose the latter.<p>

"SHEIK!" The Princess yelled out across the courtyard. She began running towards the two perched together under the gazebo. When she  
>got close enough, she yelled again. Out of breath."How could you?!" She looked at Sheik, then at Link. "Link.." her eyebrows knitted<br>together in sorrow and confusion, "why..?" A desperate question. "I thought.." She rambled on incoherently.

Link slowly went to the Princess, arms outstretched in panic. "Zelda.." he said.

"No," she responded, angrily.

Sheik remained silent, still leaning against one of the frames of the gazebo. He returned the cowl to its normal position. The  
>Princess had hidden feelings for the Hero. She had admitted this to the Sheikah many times. Even if her current state would pass, it<br>most likely would not bode well for anyone involved.

The scene played out before him; the Princess, throwing a fit. How selfish of her, he thought. He did not blame her for her feelings,  
>they were her's and she ultimately was completely entitled to them; one's heart does not always have the choice to whom it beats for.<br>The hero, admittedly not the most fluid of communicators, at an unsurprising loss for words. What to do..? The Sheikah thought  
>quickly for a way out.<p>

"Princess Zelda", Sheik interjected. He stepped forth and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, turning her around delicately to  
>meet his eyes. If ice were a color, her eyes shone it in volumes. "It is I", he continued, "It is I.. it is my fault. If any soul<br>here should blame be cast upon, it must be my own."

Link stared, lips slightly parted, any words that were being thought in his mind were silent. His eyes pleaded. Confusion.

The princess, her mouth firm, eyebrows pressed together, eyes unwavering. Her head lifted, bravery, chin rising elevating her stance  
>to the Sheikah. "Leave", she said.<p>

"Zelda", Link quickly distracted, but the princess continued. She turned to look at Link and raised a hand in silence.

"I no longer require your guidance, Sheik. I see now that you give but you also take from me. If I trusted anyone in this land, it  
>was you, and.."<p>

"and your trust was not broken because I have not taken what was yours!", Sheik interrupted with slight exasperation.

Link reacted from behind the Princess, eyes opening wide. He brought a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, bowing his head.

Zelda removed the Sheikah's hands from her shoulders violently as she spoke with a voice from somewhere deep within her anger-induced  
>state. "How dare you." "I..", she stammered, a teardrop down a cheek. She turned then, suddenly, leaving into the darkness of the<br>courtyard, skirt bustling atop the grass as she ran.

Silence for a moment, both figures at a loss.

"That was.. bold of you." Link searched for what to say.

"What else was I to do? I tire of being surveyed night and day by the Princess, unable to leave her scrutiny. Was I rather to blame  
>you, Hero? So you should be cast out, your name poisoned, forever doomed to hide in the depths of the forests? No, I am the last of<br>my kind, and even those before me have been looked down upon and misunderstood since the beginning of time. What have I to lose? A  
>lifetime of servitude? No. I would rather be sentenced to perish in the desert wastelands than have missed the kiss from your<br>lips tonight." Sheik turned to leave, but stopped short. He neared Link and grasped the green collar, pleading. "I once gave you  
>invitation to leave with me. You may do so still. The choice is yours, now."<p>

And with that, the Sheikah disappeared into the black of night, leaving the Hero of Time alone, and for the first time in his life  
>was left with the hardest decision of his life. Not one of battle, of life or death, but one of the heart.<p> 


	4. A Turn for the Worse

When the moon would rise into the night sky, the stars like thousands of memories pulsating in the inky black of what lay beyond, a solitary figure would walk amongst the grasses of the fields. A favorite hilltop, overlooking it all, where a single tree stood blackened by the darkness of night. A spot where the figure felt a connection to the past, seen almost in wisps of color that danced in the distance. A place where the past and present harmonized into something tangible; scents and visions of days not forgotten.

Often he would play a melody and listen to it resonate. Tunes of better times, times of purpose; a familiar minuet in the form of a question, reaching out for an answer from somewhere impossible. A pause, and only silence in response. Every night he would play these songs, hoping to hear an ocarina in the distance, revealing a location to someone who could never answer back. Someone who had returned to the past.

Sheik knew this, he had been told the Hero no longer resided in this time. As the years passed he battled with this truth and another, the other, _persistent_ truth he felt as he strummed his lyre and waited for an answer that may never come.

It was one night not long ago, as he walked along a stream that divided itself into the dense forests at the very edge of the fields, that he heard something. The sound echoed from what seemed like far away, slipping through the trees and escaping out of the thicket nearby. He stopped.

An ocarina.

No. That.. couldn't be possible.

A ghost? A figment.. of..

His feet carried him before his mind agreed to it, and he ran quickly through the trees, branches cutting, tearing. He paid no attention to the sights, only the audible guide he heard so faintly like a spirit's whisper through time.

An ocarina of time.

It felt like he ran forever, the melody growing louder and more distant at the same time, the forest like a maze of not just physical limits but of emotional closure that had never been all those years ago. He began to hear other things in the distance then as well, voices.. whispers. The forest grew darker as he continued deeper forth, not caring where the path would eventually lead him. He could see flashes of light out of the corner of his uncovered eye - fairies, he sensed.

A trick?

He cared not. He still heard the melody and he followed it, finally reaching a small clearing where he slumped and put a hand to his chest in a struggle to catch his breath. A tiny stump lay situated in the center of this small glade, lonely and forgotten. Sheik could not help but to identify with the image before him. He sat there, at one with what he felt was nothingness, with the forest.

The ocarina stopped then, suddenly, and changed to a different tune, this one not familiar yet haunting just the same. Its slowly timed notes wafted through the trees, coming in and out of complete clarity, its feeling melancholic like a nocturne for love's lost.

Sheik continued to sit, head upturned, eyes searching the fathomless breadth beyond, squinting and narrowing keenly; at one with nature as he was taught so long ago. A scent, like olfactory déjà vu began to permeate, stroking his senses. He brought his cowl down past his nose and breathed deeply. Eyes closed, he then felt a strange feeling, physical but not tangible, brush past his shoulder blades. It was not malignant, no, it was..

Sheik let the breath he had been holding out softly.

It was, intimate.

He brought a hand up, and the strange physical essence seemed to curl in and out between his fingers; touching, feeling.

A close presence then, unseen but discerned. It gave him a protected sensation, like a sinewy and capable body. He wanted to reach out and touch it. He knew he could feel nothing if he tried, but a thought nagging in the back of his subconscious wanted to grasp hold, feel the battle-hardened skin and tensed muscles.

The Hero?

He felt like he was losing his mind.

Up his form, through the skin-tight garb of a Sheikah and around his neck the unworldly presence danced, and Sheik felt entranced, seduced, and powerless. His inner thighs began to sweat mildly and he cursed then that he was becoming aroused in such a seemingly alarming predicament.

_"Lies," _something whispered into the forest air.

"Who," the Sheikah whispered back, "what are you?"

Silence, for a moment.

_"She lied.._

_to you."_

Suddenly a vision, so unrelenting it caused him to shut his eyes tight. He saw a Princess, submitting. Kneeling. Darkness. A piece of the Triforce.

"The Princess Zelda?" he asked to the nothingness in confusion.

Laughter.

_"The Princess you call Zelda has yielded, Last of the Sheikah."_

He stood, perplexed and angered all at once. "I do not understand! Please, if you are kind and wise or at least the latter, explain to me why you have sought me out!"

Nothing.

"What lies do you speak of?" he then asked, calmly.

_"She.. sent you away.._

_She.. sent him.. away.._

_But never.."_

A pause.

_"Never did time return to him."_

Sheik's eyes opened fully, his heart pounded erratically, mouth widened as if to ask a question with no words to follow.

"I.. so much time.." he searched to complete his racing thoughts verbally as they rushed through his mind. "I must find him!"

Laughter again. _"There is.. no need. The letter.. you must accept. The winds are changing, last of the Sheikah. A plan set in motion.. danger, corruption.. death."_

Sheik turned and began hastily making an exit out of the glade, but stopped before disappearing back into the density of the forest.

"Will I find him?" he questioned softly.

A slight rustle of wind through the leaves.

_"You will find many, many things."_

* * *

><p>The Princess sat and drummed her fingertips in succession on the armrests of the chair she occupied inside The Goddess. A dull throb emanated from the back of her skull. She pressed one of her hands to her forehead while continuing to survey the tavern with heated anxiety. She tried to block it out. The pain continued. It had gotten worse, beginning as a simple loss of concentration that had started some time ago and was easily forgotten, to a now relentless issue that seemed to tap into her very subconscious. She tried very hard to ignore it, but it made her feel..<p>

Angry.

She watched as those she invited entered the room, but she didn't budge. Hugs and toasts were given to those arriving, glances made towards her, then shrugs and confused whispers. She only stared from beneath the gloved fingers pressed against her forehead.

She noticed then a figure seated at the far corner of tavern. A glimpse of red eyes met hers. She smiled slowly as the other's eyes shifted to the lock of her gaze. The smile was not returned. Not that she could have seen it anyway if it had, underneath that cowl of his.

She recollected Link telling her once he could tell when the Sheikah smiled. How his eyes would squint and glisten and his cheeks would lift slightly.

She recollected the Sheikah being baffled as to why she thought the Hero was so quiet. He told her, that Link laughed and spoke all the time.

Link.

Link.

The Princess shut her eyes tightly as the pain intensified into her brain. She grabbed a mug of ale from nearby and gulped its entirety in one motion. She shook her head slightly and sat back into the recline of the chair. She was looking forward to more of this celebration.

* * *

><p>Sheik observed Zelda from his corner inside The Goddess of the Sand. He had been watching her for some time now, and noticed quite a display of internal struggle, but remained doubtful anyone else inside was observant enough to notice. He went back and forth from her to the guests arriving, most of whom he had never met seven years ago, save for a few familiar faces from Kakariko and of course the Gerudo women. His journey back then was not one of fame but of his sole purpose, and his sole purpose was..<p>

Well, suffice to say, he figured the only reason anyone here would most likely have any interest in him, was because of where he came from and the enigma of it. He wished internally to be ignored for the entire night. Regardless, he had more pressing reasons for attending than being hounded by the curious.

His eyes then shifted again back to the Princess.

She seemed to be chugging down Gerudo ale in between bouts of a mental breakdown. Not like herself.. at all.. As he knew especially well since he had spent so long with her, by her side, many years ago.

And then, the large door to the tavern opened. A cloaked figure, covered slightly in sand from the journey into the valley. Inconspicuous. A traveler. The figure made its way around the many patrons and settled in near the back of the room, directly across from the Sheikah but quite a distance away.

Interesting.

He surveyed the figure's form; tall, not large in bulk but definitely not lithe. A hand reached out to adjust the hood of the cloak, and Sheik noticed long slender fingers but not feminine ones, no.. slightly calloused. That could mean a number of things. Rancher, busy shop keeper, perhaps even someone good with a blade or bow.

The Princess Zelda then could be heard over the talking and clanking of mugs and simple but festive music.

"Stop!"

Everyone in the tavern ceased talking and the music died suddenly.

Her eyes glared momentarily, but extinguished soon after as she brought a rather large smile to her face.

"All who gather here on this occassion! The night is still very young and many are yet arriving, but let us be merrier than ever, let the music play loudly and let us celebrate our victory that, if without your aid, large or small, would not have been possible!" She smiled again (creepily, he thought) and the musicians began a loud and heartier tune, and then she seemed to disappear into the crowd as they welcomed her into the party.

The cloaked figure from before caught Sheik's eyes then; it had moved from the darkened corner of the room towards the center, somewhat closer to the Princess. Most likely to get a better view. It hesitated, looking anxious somehow. Did it also observe the Princess' odd behavior? The cloak then fluttered strangely, and the figure startled somewhat, opened it slightly, and did what almost looked like..

Like a conversation with something, or someone, inside its cloak.

Sheik straightened up a bit in his chair.

The figure then seemed to search for something also underneath the cloak, something attached to his body that he then found, and retreated back a few paces into an area where the lantern's glow did not illuminate.

The Princess had been watching the stranger from her corner of the room, and was alerted to the strange motions by the hooded figure. Her expression change from forced smile to intent, and she began to remove herself from the busy area of the tavern and over to the quieter section of tables and the cozier reverie of selected individuals. She stalked, moving slowly with purpose.

The figure backed up more, face still shielded by the hood, but illuminated slightly, and Sheik could tell from the Princess' direction it would be distinguishable in her line of vision. A look washed over her then as she caught a glimpse, an expression so multifaceted that the motivation would be impossible to define. The figure jerked in attempt to escape the lingering gaze, and in doing so, the Princess yelled.

"Guards!"

From out of nowhere four Hylian Guards rushed out and onto the figure, two grabbing it by the arms forcefully while the other two held their swords to its neck.

The figure thrashed to remove itself, to no avail.

The Princess walked up to the stranger, nearing the form, and stopped. With her gloved hand she reached for the hood, and pulled it back over the figure's head, revealing the identity for all to see.

Link, the Hero of Time, stood incapacitated, face exposed, eyes squinted and twitching in confused anger.

The sight pulled the Sheikah to a stance, as he stared in utter disbelief; an attempt to divulge his present state with a face that up until that point, was only a memory. He could not look away, as time seemed to stop for a moment as he committed this newfound Link to cognizance.

Illuminated by the glow of the lantern, he resembled an otherwordly entity. Face, chiseled strongly by seven years of time passed. Hair, still a light dusty blonde, framed this, parted in the center, eyes forever the bluest of blue. Features strong and aquiline, enthralling. The same sun-kissed skin, smooth; his neck, strong, trailed down to the unseen beyond the cloak he wore.

Sheik thought, that if there ever were someone to be blessed by the Goddesses, this is what one would look like.

"Link," the Princess stated as she let her hand trail down his cheekbone, "you've come."

He jostled again under the seize of the guards, trying to break free.

"Zelda," he said, "this is some reunion."

She laughed then, pleased by his state of stress.

"You have no idea. It has only just begun," and with that she smiled and signaled to the guards. "Take him," she said with a shrug, and the guards began to pull Link towards the back door of the tavern.

Sheik dashed quickly to the scene, pulling his own hood down, and reached outward to try and cease the arrest. He looked up then, at Link, and eye contact was made. if the Hero's skin was slightly bronzed by the sun it was no more, as the color drained from his face at the recollection.

Eyes opened wide as Link fought to speak.

"Sheik."

"Hero.. I.." the Sheikah stammered as he knew time would not allow for the words he so wished to say.

The guards maintained their path to the exit. Link struggled forcefully, his strength far superior to the few guards who now held him prisoner, but even Sheik knew, as he watched, that this was an event that needed to be played out, and Link was never one to react without knowing and doing what was best.

As the Hero of Time was pulled away, Sheik came back to the here and now, and not only realized but felt the Princess' penetrating scrutiny as her eyes bore into his own.

"And you.." she trailed, slowly focusing on the Sheikah at the other corner of the room, "what a pleasant surprise." She made her way to him, ceasing only at about a foot away. Sheik remained stoic, motionless, expressionless.

"You were always in the way," she whispered in his ear, and added, "but it is so very nice to see you. You look good, just as I remember. Oh.. and what did you think of the Hero of Time? Such a shock to see him here, seeing that you thought he was gone.."

Sheik quickly brought a hand to her arm, holding her in place, faster than she had time to react to. He whispered back.

"I know what is going on."

She laughed. Suddenly her hand shone with light, the light from legend, and with the Triforce of Power, she encapsulated the Sheikah with a power from beyond, and he knew no longer.


End file.
